A Special Day
by muishiki
Summary: Third Impact had the power to change the world. Sometimes, nice guys can come out on top if they are willing to use a bit of that power to get what you really want. Spamfic. Shiji-Rei


Plot bunny spam fic. One of many nargles that have attacked me recently. This will probably never be expanded, and I wrote it in like three minutes. So I know there are errors. It was the idea that I had to get out of my head before it drove me crazy.

* * *

Today was a special day, and he was in a hurry to get home. The taxi driver took his credit swipe with a grunt, not bothering to look back as Shinji practically leapt out of the back seat with his belongings. He took the stairs two at a time until he got to his landing. Shinji opened the door to his apartment, yelled he was home to his wife, and started taking off his tie as soon as he kicked off his shoes and put down his briefcase. Grumbling about middle age but not really upset, he fumbled with his jacket as he made his way into the small apartment he shared with his wife.

He certainly had never expected to live this long, or this happily. Life post NERV and EVA was somewhat less glamorous, but certainly more fulfilling. At the point of Impact, Ayanami had given him a choice. In a moment of pure selfishness, he'd asked to see the possible futures, and he'd been shown, using Lilith's power. It had been overwhelming, but all futures and pasts pointed that Instrumentality was not the future he was seeking. Shinji rejected Instrumentality and keep the AT fields in place, using the power of the Impact to go back and do it over, and do it better.

Sure, fighting in the EVA's had sucked, but it was easier the second time around. He was better at it, knew what the Angles were going to do, and was a bit more confident in front of his father. It had turned out alright in the end, if a bit bloody. JSSDF attacked NERV, and rather than cower like a catatonic little boy, he'd jumped in to save Asuka.

In the end, they beat back the assault and saved the Geo-dome and managed to prevent another (at least for him) impact. Gendo hadn't been so lucky, though.

When all was said and done, the EVA's were decommissioned, an inquiry was opened, and the three surviving pilots were found not guilty for the crimes of conspiring to wipeout humanity. After the trials, he and Rei finally managed to start dating, and eventually got married.

The love of his life was coming out of the kitchen, apron wrapped around her still slender waist, even after thirty years of marriage. She was still incredibly pale; no amount of sun exposure could change Rei's complexion. With a smile born out of love and familiarity, she wrapped him up in a gentle kiss as he shrugged out of his jacket completely.

"Happy anniversary, Rei!"

"You too, Shinji!"

Shinji pulled the gift he'd gotten out of his pocket and gave it to his wife. It was a pearl necklace, a traditional gift, but hard to find after the ocean's PH levels had changed, killing of most of the world's oyster pearls.

Rei was suitably delighted, and immediately turned around so he could put it on her. The luminescence of the pearls matched her skin well, standing out against the color of her hair.

"Shinji…" Rei trailed off. "I don't want you to think my gift strange, but I hope you like it." She took him gently by the hand and led him to the bedroom door.

"Okay, close your eyes, please?"

Shinji did so, and heard the door open. Rei's cool hands led him into the bedroom, where she instructed him to stand still with his eyes closed. He remained standing, distracted by the soft rustle of clothing being removed. He opened his eyes to peek, but Rei's voice whispered in his ear and commanded that he keep his eyes closed.

He felt Rei's hands massaging his shoulders and let out a small sigh of contentment. Then, he felt another pair of hands pulling his belt off.

His eyes shot open. "Wha…?" He looked down, only to see a much younger version of his wife kneeling on the floor, intently working at his belt buckle. He looked over his shoulder to see his wife smiling shyly at him, clearly nervous.

"Well, what do you think, Shinji?"

"I mean… um…" He closed his mouth. "How?"

"They didn't destroy the tanks when the raided NERV. Just the clones." She shrugged. "They still work, so I started a new batch about 18 years ago."

He blinked. Rei had been 18 when he and she had… oh. His pants fell down around his ankles. The younger Rei looked excited as she started pulling them off his legs. He obliged, stepping out one leg at a time, barely paying attention as he tried to process what was going on.

"But… Why?"

The older Rei kissed him. "I wanted to give you something really special for our anniversary. How many wives do you know who can give up their virginity twice to their husband?" Conversation became much harder after that, particularly once the younger Rei found exactly what she'd been searching for.

* * *

Hmm... A special day indeed. Questions, comments, ideas on how/why/if to expand this into a real story, flames, etc. All welcome.

~muishiki


End file.
